Carry that Weight
by Miss Cocca Bean
Summary: Chouji has pissed off Ino by making herself look stupid in front of the guy she's crushing on. He could care less. When she leaves for summer vaction, Chouji takes on a bet from Naruto, that he can lose weight for girl he's head over heels over.


**Ello folks! Just running up space because its so plain Jane up here. **

**Well, here's a lovely chaotic story about Ino and Chouji. There's not that many out there so I decided to write one myself (adding on to the great stories who have writen about these two already).**

**Well, I do hope you enjoy. **

**I do not own Naruto or the Beetles.

* * *

**

Carry that Weight

Chapter 1: Food, Glorious Food

The sound of a good ol' toilet flushing.

Ino wiped her mouth with the back her palm in a disgusted matter. She was utterly sick to her stomach, and once feeling that way, she would always (rapidly) dash the washroom and puke until her intestines came out.

And that's exactly what she did.

She was pissed. She was in a rampage stage that wanted to kill. So she did the only she could do in a heated moment like this.

She kicked the bottom of the damn toilet seat.

"Ouch!" the derange yelled. "...damnit all the hell! Chouji, this is all _you're_ fault!" Now in pain and liquid on the folds of her eyes, she turned around and kicked the stall door open. However, in the process of the door getting bust open in lightening speed, three latches broke off, now leaving the poor innocent door hanging to one side. Completely and utterly broken.

Too bad Ino Yamanaka didn't give a rat's ass.

Ino stomped loudly towards an open sink, ignoring all the horrid looks that were being thrown at her, and one girl was even glaring at her. '_Well, what the hell is her problem?"_ Ino thought, obviously the other girl was thinking the exact same thing. However, Ino wasn't going to take shit from nobody. Not right now. Not when she was hot headed as the sun itself. She glared back at the girl and hissed like a lioness. The girl, not wanted any "cat fights" rolled her eyes, flipped her black hair, and strolled out of the washroom leaving Ino and her pms-ing self alone.

Ino let out a frustrated sigh and walked to the sink to wash her hands. As she was washing, she glanced at herself in the mirror to check if everything was flawless.

Leaning closer to the washroom mirror, Ino slightly widened her eyes left to right for unwanted mascara smearing and then quickly checked her hair. Everything facial was peachy but she frowned when she noticed a curled blond strand out of place. It was a strand part of her bangs. She figured since she was bending over puking, that section of hair got loose. She quickly fixed it right up.

Over the past years of high school, Ino decided that straight hair was "out" and curls were "in". She wanted to have loose curls and that's what she got. Instead of having the high pony tail, she pulled her hair lightly to the same side as her layered bangs and pinned it near her neck. Not wanting to leave the other side completely bare, she added a little volume to her blonde locks and put a little touch of curl there too. She loved the new look and noticed a lot of other people did as well. Especially from the boys side.

After her beauty clean up, Ino turned to her school uniform attire. She smoothed out her middle grey skirt, crimson blazer jacket, and straightened out her grey long socks. Then spotted a piece of puke on her black shoe and quickly took a handful of paper towels and rubbed it off clean.

"_Ew, gross." _She made a face.

Ino, almost done with getting her self to perfection, noticed that one thing was still needed to be done before heading off to class. She needed to some gum, mints, mouth wash...anything. Windex even. Whatever product that was made to clean stuff. There was one particular person that held items like that...

And no, it was not the janitor.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror and headed for the nurses office.

"_They got to have something there." _She thought, a tad bit worried that she'd have to go to class with nasty breathe. She stopped walking and clutched her heart.

"_Oh no, not nasty breathe...its all...its all...that...stupid...stupid fat lard's fault!"_

She glared. She huffed. She cursed. To her, Chouji had to be shot down. It shouldn't be the American movie titles she heard about such as "Kill Bill", or even "John Tucker Must Die". To her, it was to be replaced as "Kill Chouji", and "Chouji Akimichi Must Die".

She sighed warily. Truthfully, she didn't like calling her friend harsh names because then would be sinking down to Naruto's level. Which in his case was, 'I'm totally hot with bright blue eyes and surf up's blonde hair along with the tan, and a guy who wants to be your buddy but at the same time bash on your personality.'

Yep, that was what Naruto Uzumaki was, threw and threw.

However, in times like this, Ino had a rule that it was alright to call Chouji such names.

"_Stupid fat-ass!" _she thought angrily.

-&-

_Flash Back_

It was in the middle of the day at school and lunch time had finally begun. A great number students, in a sea of red and grey, where surrounding one single table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Wanna run that by me again Uzumaki?"

"What, the fat ass part or the part I bet you can't beat me in a cup of soup competition?"

"..."

"...chicken?"

"Hell no!"

A great roar of students applauded and cheered as Akimichi Chouji, the schools Chip Muncher and Uzumaki Naruto, the school's Charming Dope, took one cup of soup for their own and pair of wooden chopsticks and begun demolishing the substance.

"CHOUJI! CHOUJI!

"NARUTO! NARUTO!"

Two dark haired boys sitting next to the two eatting frenies, flinched as they were trying to eat their food peacefully.

"Damnit..." The school's Heartthrob Bastard, Uchiha Sasuke, set down his chop sticks and stared at the blonde boy to the right of him. Sasuke was pissed beyond pissed. Naruto was slurping up his noodles in a haste matter while noodle juice was splashing all over Sasuke's face.

"That's it, I'm out of here." Sasuke mumbled and stood up shoving the group of people behind him watching the battle, to the side.

The other dark haired boy, who was sitting across from him known as the Lazy Ass, glanced up at the retreating boy, continued eating his lunch and sighed. _"...way, way too troublesome to push threw this damn crowd of people...hell no."_

He too was getting spit on by the brown hair boy next to him but rather stay safe and dry, he stayed put and wet.

-&-

"They really are pathetic."

Instead of eating like a mad man, like Naruto and Chouji were, Ino ate delicately at her Chinese salad. She was sitting three people over (well two, now that Sasuke left) from the chaos but still she was being pushed from behind because of the crowd her moronic friends attracted. Between her and Naruto was her friend Shino, (who she really didn't talk to all that much). and next to him was Kiba, who was currently collecting money from students for the gambling match.

Ino's pink haired friend, Sakura, viciously nodded in agreement and asked Ino if she wanted her tomatoes from her sandwich. Ino happily took it and placed it on the side of her salad bowl.

When she was about to poke her chop sticks in her salad, a finger tapped annoyingly on her back. Ino grunted and spun around with her chopsticks held up as if to stab the person. _"I can't get any peace while I'm eating can I!"_

She stopped quickly as she saw who the person was. It was none other than the schools Picasso Junior, Sai.

"Oh, hey Sai," said Ino sheepishly. She felt her checks burning up and heart beating fast.

At the sudden name, Sakura jumped a little and turned around with her sandwich hanging from her mouth. She quickly waved at Sai and scooted more over giving him a seat next to Ino.

Ino secretly thanked Sakura as Sai flopped down next to her smiling brightly. "Hey."

Ino blush and put her hands in her lab. She noticed when Sai was around, she became extremely nervous and giddy all over. He was adorable and sweet to her and she loved it when he smiled; he would tilt to the side and his black hair would slightly slide along with the tilt. She worshiped that moment. She loved all the attention he gives her and the fact that she seemed to be the only girl in his eyes.

'_Your beautiful,' _was his first words to her and she nearly pulled a Hinata by fainting straight to the ground. This would result in her waking up hours later and completely dazed. No, Ino knew that she would never accomplish a Hinata move—never.

"I got something to show you," Sai said, pulling a book out from his backpack. Ino nodded slowly and mentally jumped for joy. She knew that book all to well. Once in a while, during physics class, Sai and Ino would get bored and he'd happily take out his sketching book and show Ino all the marvelous paintings he's done.

However, of all the paintings he's ever shown her, never before has one token her breathe away such as the one he was showing her now.

"...Sai!" Ino gasped, bringing her fingers slowly to her mouth, "it's beautiful!"

Sai had drawn Ino a portrait of _her. _Ino knew it was her simply because of the pale long blonde hair and the sky blue eyes. And of course the fact that the young women in the painting piece was absolutely perfect in everyway. Ino slowly brought her hands around the sketch book and gently pulled it from his grasp. She brought it closer to her and she observed it more. The background was a mixture of dark blues and purple detailing the night sky with white dots in the indicating the stars. The girl—_herself_, was wearing a magnificent kimono that was in a red peach-ish color with roses and flowers making up the design. The facial expression that Ino wore in the painting was that of a sly smile and her eyes looking back at an unknown object. Her hair was left the same; loose curls and put in a low side pony tail.

Ino loved it. She wanted to jump his bones then and there.

She began to blush furiously at the naughty thought she had. And for some odd reason, she felt that Sai sensed that thought she had for he had a devious smile across his lips.

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered, brushing his knuckles on Ino's right cheek. Ino melted at his touch.

"_Oh my god, take me away, Sai!" _Ino thought dreamily.

-&-

That little show of affection didn't go unnoticed. It brought anger and jealously to Chouji who was currently glaring and chopping down on cup of soup noodles.

"_...sneaky bastard!" _he thought angrily.

Chouji looked up at his competitor to see how he was doing and almost laughed out loud on the spot. The blonde was nodding off and drifting from side to side looking like he was about to faint.

"Looks like you're going to lose, ass-wipe!" Chouji sneered.

Naruto snapped up and openly pointed at Chouji. "The hell I am, fatty! Someone, give me another a cup of soup, pronto!"

A random kid came crashing threw the crowd breathing heavily as he held up a steamy cup of soup for Naruto. "Here's one. There are only two more boxes left."

Naruto snatched it and ripped open the paper lid. "Thanks! And not to worry, this'll be over soon."

"_Yeah it will," _Chouji agreed silently.

Chouji and Naruto ate quickly at their food for they both sensed the end was near.

Then it happened.

The world froze over. Pigs could fly. Akamaru died eating a dog bone.

Chouji lost.

He completely and utterly lost.

People gasped and jumped away from Chouji as they saw his face grow green and sickly. Naruto stopped eating and his eyes grew wide with shock looking at Shikamaru, who merely glanced over at Chouji and rolled his eyes. Shikamaru stood up and slowly headed to the crowd of students.

"I suggest you get away, he's going to blow," said Shikamaru in a bored tone. He set his left hand inside his grey pocket and swung his backpack over his right shoulder.

People surrounding the laid teen, gawked at him for a few seconds then ran for their lives yelling uncontrollably.

"Wait, wait," Kiba screamed over the noise. "Those of you who counted on Chouji to win have to pay up. You! Get the hell back over here!" Kiba ran after a freshman boy and tackled him to the ground.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Sakura stood up from her seat and looked from Naruto to Chouji.

"He lost, that's what going on!" Naruto yelled pointing at a green faced Chouji. "And he's going to throw up."

"...What! Ino look!" Sakura said, grabbing hold of her friend who was clearly in a trance unknown to her surroundings.

"What do you want?" asked Ino irritated. Sakura was interrupting a special moment between her and Sai, so she had every right to be irritated.

"There is something wrong with Chouji!"

"Whatever, Chouji's fine," Ino said brushing off Sakura's look of shock. Ino smiled and held up Sai's sketch book. "Sakura, look at what Sai painted. Beautiful isn't it?"

Sakura gaped at her. "Are you serious?"

Ino jumped back a little surprised and insulted. "Yes, I'm serious! What the hell is your problem?"

"Arg! Look!" Sakura grabbed hold of Ino's shoulders and swung her around to look in the direction of Chouji.

"Oh my god, Chouji," Ino gasped getting out of her seat. She took a few steps near Chouji and stopped immediately.

A funny feeling came at the pit of her stomach.

A feeling she felt countless times before when she was a kid.

She wanted to get away at the gagging Chouji and run for it.

Run far far way.

But she couldn't for some reason. She stood there and stared while her stomach was acting up.

Then when everyone thought Chouji was going to make a scene, Ino Yamanaka did, the school's Stunning Blonde.

Ino puked.

She puked all over Sai's precious sketch book too.

"Oh shit," Naruto stared from a safe distance. Near the cafeteria exit.

"Yo, Chouji, you alright?" Shikamaru asked, standing next to Naruto while waving a hand over to his friend.

Chouji nodded slowly and stood there shocked by the fact that he didn't feel like throwing up anymore. Instead, he felt great. The throwing up cup of soup sensation vanished from his stomach. He sighed and glanced to his right.

He flinched as he saw Ino barf out her lunch.

"_She's going to hate me so much," _

_

* * *

_

**Well, what do you silly people think? Let me hear you comments please! They're very important and I do care. I mean come on, Ino and Chouji need your support! Yah!**

**Sorry that was lame.**

**Well, just comment okie dokie! I can handle it. Promise.**

**One more note. All titles are taken by song names. I choice ones that relate to the chapter by lycris or titles. Which ever I choose. And no, I do not own those either. Nor do I wish it...I mean the Beatles? Come on!**


End file.
